Hujan yang Tak Terjangkau
by Lavinia Mary
Summary: Badai dan hujan selalu bersama. Namun, bukan berati mereka adalah sama.


**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

**Hujan yang Tak Terjangkau**

**© Me**

**Rate: T**

"**Hujan dan badai itu saling berpunggungan"**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gokudera menatap langit luas. Dengan tubuh masih terbaring di ranjangnya, ia mengambil apel yang terletak di meja kecil di samping tempat tidur _king size_ miliknya. Semilir angin berhembus masuk ke dalam kamar pribadinya melalui jendela yang terbuka. Tirai menari pelan menyambut seiring pemuda berambut perak itu mengubah posisi tidurnya untuk yang ke-sekian kali.

Gokudera belajar untuk mengurangi kebiasaannya mengisi tubuh dengan nikotin. Nikotin telah berganti dengan antioksidan alami buah meski pun racun itu tetap mendominasi. Sambil mengunyah, ia membaca jurnal lamanya yang telah lama teronggok begitu saja di dalam laci. Jurnal yang mulai ditulisnya semenjak ia sempat dinobatkan sebagai kandidat pemimpin Vongola generasi ke-sepuluh.

Lembar pertama dan kedua berisi dengan Tsuna dan beberapa hal yang entah bisa dibilang lucu atau keren. Sisanya selalu membahas—

Yamamoto Takeshi?

Kenapa lagi-lagi nama itu?

Memang benar jika mantan kartu as klub bisbol SMP Namimori itu sering mengganggunya dan selalu bersama dengan dia dan Tsuna. Tapi, mengapa hampir semua halaman selanjutnya berisi nama lelaki itu? Mantan pemain bisbol profesional yang kemudian mengganti batnya dengan benda bermata dua?

Dia tak mengerti.

Di tengah-tengah buku terselip selembar foto 3 orang remaja belasan tahun dengan latar belakang pohon sakura. Tsuna berada di antara ia dan Yamamoto dengan ekspresi bahagia. Masih teringat di benaknya kala pengumuman kelulusan. Si 'Yakyuu-Baka' itu berhasil lulus dengan nilai yang lumayan berkat bimbingan mati-matian oleh Gokudera. Persetan dengan guru, mereka tak pernah menghiraukan murid berkemampuan rendah.

Dia bangkit, meletakkan jurnalnya ke tempatnya semula. Matanya menangkap lembaran-lembaran foto yang berserakan di mejanya. Seluruh Guardian Vongola, Bianchi, CEDEF, Cavallone, Varia. Semua foto, dengan siapapun pasti memuat sosok berkulit kecoklatan itu.

Mengapa ia begitu mudah akrab? Mengapa ia begitu mudah tertawa riang dan membuat orang lain di sekitarnya tersenyum? Mengapa ia tidak bisa seperti itu? Apa Tuhan tidak adil? Apa Dia tak memberikan kesempatan yang sama pada Gokudera?

Memikirkan keunikan pribadi Yamamoto hanya akan membuatnya membuang akal sehat pada sungai yang bermuara di lautan lepas. Tak ada yang masuk akal di pikiran jenius Vongola ini.

Mengapa ia harus terlahir di keluarga yang tak sempurna dan berakhir dengan kesendirian?

Apa Tuhan menakdirkan ia sebagai seorang serigala yang kesepian untuk selamanya—jika pertemuannya dengan Yamamoto Takeshi tak pernah ada?

Terkadang ia menyesal telah membiarkan Yamamoto mengetahui kepribadiannya lebih dalam. Ia benci ketika lelaki itu bicara sok tahu mengenai mempercayai seseorang. Padahal, dulu siapa yang peduli bahwa ia adalah serigala kesepian atau apa pun itu*?

Matanya kembali menerawang ke langit gelap. Nampaknya sebentar lagi hujan akan turun. Angin dingin mulai berhembus semakin kencang dan menerbangkan berkas-berkas yang disusun berantakan; menghamburkan isi kamar Sang Storm Guardian.

Manik berwarna _emerald_ itu menatap kesal pada kamarnya dan angin yang tak beraga. Emosinya sedikit demi sedikit terkontrol sejak ia direstui oleh Storm Guardian pertama, G. sebagai penerusnya. Namun, tak juga kayu-kayu yang telah berubah wujud itu ia gubris.

Ia duduk di kursi empuknya, menatap figura berukir mewah dengan foto ia dan Yamamoto di Koushien** seusai pertandingan terakhir sebelum Yamamoto membulatkan tekad untuk menomor-duakan bisbol. Dengan jemari lentiknya menyusuri setiap sudut permukaan figura miliknya yang paling berharga. Bukan karena itu mahal atau terbatas. Tapi, foto kamera polaroid yang dipasang lah yang menjadikannya berharga bagi pemilik julukan "_Smoking_ _Bomb_" itu.

Gokudera sadar, apapun yang dimiliki Yamamoto takkan pernah jadi bagian dari dirinya.

Kehangatan, kepribadiannya yang unik, tawa riang, kesabaran, kemampuan olahraga yang sanggup membuat orang lain tercengang, dan bahkan posisi. Ia takkan pernah bisa berbagi kehangatan dengan orang lain—yang bahkan tidak dikenal. Ia tak bisa selalu tertawa riang dan bersikap tenang di setiap kondisi. Dan dia takkan pernah bisa menggantikan kesedihan Tsuna dengan kehadirannya sebagai tangan kanan seorang bos mafia.

Yamamoto, seorang yang begitu dekat namun takkan pernah dapat dijangkau.

Hati dan pikirannya bingung. Ini bukan perkara mudah seperti menemukan hasil akhir dari sin x cos. Seperti integral tak tentu. Ia pun tak tahu kenapa hatinya bisa mencelos ketika Yamamoto tidak ada seperti hari ini. Hati dan pikirannya seperti air dan minyak, tidak sinkron satu sama lain. Sementara pikirannya mati-matian mengacuhkan Si Maniak Bisbol, hatinya berkhianat.

Seorang jenius seperti dia pastilah menyadari. Ia dan Yamamoto tidak akan pernah menyatu secara sempurna. Kadangkala ada hal-hal yang tak akan pernah bisa dipikir menggunakan logika. Seperti kenyataan di Indonesia ketika atasan menandatangani surat peryataan memberikan rakyatnya subsidi sebesar Rp 50.000 pada 5000 jiwa, maka dana yang dikucurkan adalah sebesar 35 juta rupiah. Tidak masuk di akal.

Berbeda dengan hujan yang menenangkan dengan aroma tanah yang dihasilkan ketika ia menari dan ketenangan dalam damai. Badai adalah suatu hal yang akan terus mengamuk sebagai identitasnya dan takkan pernah beristirahat***. Ia tentu tahu bahwa hujan dan badai adalah satu kesatuan. Namun, kenyataan takkan pernah dapat dibantah. Ia dan Yamamoto berbeda jauh.

Dulu ia sedikit mengagumi Yamamoto. Mengenai bagaimana ia tahu pribadi Gokudera sesungguhnya. Hanya sedikit. Seujung kuku jika dibandingkan luasnya dunia.

Tapi, baginya Yamamoto tetaplah yang tak terjangkau oleh Sang Badai. Sama seperti sekarang.

Kini, ia kehilangan semua kesempatannya untuk melampaui Yamamoto dalam segala hal demi menjadi tangan kanan yang sempurna bagi seorang bos. Ia benci ketika Yamamoto memaksakan diri bahkan ketika ia menawarkan bantuan. Membuatnya dapat merasakan kekecewaan dan kesedihan yang mendalam Tsuna juga dilampiaskan padanya.

Mau tak mau, Gokudera mengakui bahwa ini semua salahnya. Ia tahu bahwa ia adalah badai yang tak pernah beristirahat, terus bertarung sampai titik darah penghabisan. Seharusnya. Seharusnya Gokudera berkeras hati saat Yamamoto menolak bantuannya. Seharusnya dia menyadari getaran suara yang berbeda dari Yamamoto. Kenapa ia tak bisa?

Padahal, ia adalah badai yang akan bertarung sampai akhir dengan semua kemampuan. Akan melindungi rekan dengan cara apapun***.

Ia tak percaya bahwa langit dan awan turut mendampingi proses pemakaman Sang Rain Guardian. Gerimis turun. Wangi hujan memenuhi seisi ruangan. Membuatnya kembali mengenang masa-masa kala keceriaan Yamamoto masih bersama mereka semua.

Mengisi keseharian Gokudera yang penuh kesibukan. Berbagi nafas, pemikiran, ruang, waktu dan hasrat. Memberinya kehangatan. Menenangkan amarahnya seperti hujan memadamkan api. Meski bara telah padam, namun asap akan bertahan. Seperti perasaan Gokudera yang masih merasakan bahwa Yamamoto akan terus di sisinya.

Kata-kata terakhir Yamamoto masih terngiang di telinganya. Dengan asap ledakan dan sisa pertempuran di sekeliling mereka, pengguna pedang itu menghiasi wajah Gokudera dengan darah mereka yang menyatu. Dengan tangan terulur, ia menadahkan tangannya pada hujan. Merasakan sentuhan hujan pada tiap pori-pori tangannya. Ia menggenggam hujan.

Dunia ini selalu mengulang proses yang sama. Hidup, berjuang lalu mati. Begitu berulang-ulang hingga kelak musnah.

"Aku akan selalu ada untukmu, Gokudera. Ketika kau merindukanku, aku akan menjumpaimu."

"Karena hujan akan selalu ada untukmu, Hayato."

.

Biarkan saja kehidupanku mengalir deras

Biarkan Tuhan menentukan takdir kita

Kau dan aku akan jatuh bebas bagai meteor

'Di kehidupan berikutnya, aku akan melampauimu, Takeshi.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

*Dikutip dari Target: 151 dengan sedikit pengubahan

**Stadium Koushien, tempat di mana pertandingan bisbol nasional tingkat SMA diadakan

***diambil dari kata-kata G. dan Gokudera pada episode 182, Silent Storm.

Ada beberapa yang dikutip dari kata-kata temen sih, ini: seperti integral tak tentu dan tentang jatuh bebas itu (sedikit diubah).

**Silakan membaca dan mengapresiasi cerita ini dengan komentar anda yang paling pedas sehingga fic saya selanjutnya dapat lebih baik lagi karena saya tahu cerita ini jauh dari kata sempurna.**


End file.
